


比尔·伯茨的证言

by Garious



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, 其实有2000字
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garious/pseuds/Garious
Summary: 那么，如何用心电感应开启塔迪斯中的门呢？So, how to use telepathy to open a door in TARDIS?





	比尔·伯茨的证言

——噢。如果是那一天，我可能还记得。  
虽然我说，我是比尔，因为我拥有比尔·伯茨的全部记忆，但其实我并不能记得很多事情，而且我也不希望自己像博士那样把事情都记得清清楚楚，有时候遗忘未必是件坏事，特别当我——噢，抱歉，又扯远了。  
那天我去交论文，因为怕迟到，我提前一个半小时就从家里出发了。结果路上交通出奇得好，我比预期早了五分钟。进他办公室之前，我敲了敲门，但他没有听见。门没锁，我开门走进去，听见他在房间里弹吉他。不是悲怆，不是奇异恩典，也不是克拉拉。  
“那是什么曲子？”我走近的时候，他看见我，然后停了下来。“听起来很悲伤，像是……”  
“像是什么？”  
“像是你自己。”  
他戴着墨镜，笑得有些僵硬。现在回想起来，我敢打赌他的墨镜后面隐藏着什么。那时候他还没有盲眼。  
“我把论文放在你桌上了。下周什么主题？”我问。“事先声明，我不想再研究量子力学了。我没你想的那么聪明。”  
“你最近对什么感兴趣？”  
“呃，或许古埃及？我知道这个问题很傻，但我不知道应该看些什么书好，能推荐一下吗？”  
“你们地球人到二十一世纪都没写出一本像样的历史书，这不怪你。”他飞快地说道。忽然，他停顿，语气转低，“或许你可以去我的书房里看看。”  
“你是说，这里？但我从没看见过关于古埃及的历史书。”  
“不，塔迪斯里。”他说道，干巴巴地。“我希望我能帮你取来，鉴于你上次在里面迷路并且把塔迪斯弄得很不高兴。但我不想回到那个房间。”  
我愣了愣。“噢，是因为你惹那个房间不高兴了吗？”  
“差不多。”他面无表情地从我身边走过，拿起书桌上的论文纸。“还愣在这里干什么？快去。我希望你能在我看完这堆东西之前回来。下楼，右拐，在走廊尽头。”  
“呃，进入那个房间需要什么密码吗？我看大部分房间都上了锁。”  
他摘下墨镜，低头看着自己的鞋尖。我顺着他的目光，但那里什么都没有。  
“重力。”半晌，他才说道。“试试这个。应该差不多。”  
好吧。我那时候应该多留一个心眼，先问问塔迪斯里的开锁原理是什么。然而我没有。要知道，我只是个普通的地球人，想象力也有限——所以在最开始的几分钟里，我一直对着那扇门大喊“重力”，对着不同的部位喊个不停。我还尝试了不同的口音，甚至谷歌了希伯来语。  
过了一会儿，我放弃了。“博士，你的密码根本不对。”我走出塔迪斯，说道。  
“那是个心电感应锁。”他用看傻子的眼神看着我，我有些心虚。“我不知道你为什么要喊得那么大声，整栋楼都可以听见你的声音，比尔。”  
那你不早点提醒我？我生气地想。不过，那天的博士看起来很不对劲，疲惫，难过，难过到疲惫，你懂的，就像每个月的那几天你总是会莫名其妙地感觉低落——噢，抱歉。反正我没有怪他。然后我走回塔迪斯里。  
“重力。”所以我在脑子里这么想——哎，果然还是应该先问一下心电感应开锁得怎么操作，因为，你看，我在脑子里不停地想“重力”这个词，过了十分钟，我还是没能把门打开。到第十一分钟的时候，我终于开窍了。关键根本不在于字面上的重力，而是重力的感受。或许我可以这么解释。  
但那又如何？那时候的我还没有感受过失重，相对地，我也不知道什么是“重力”，这个概念对我来说还是过于抽象了一些。我只能尽量朝它靠拢。呃，比如我上一次坐跳楼机。  
老天，博士。我当时真希望他能够换个具体一点的密码。  
“你怎么还没进去。”  
大概过了半个小时，他终于来了。我那时候已经想得浑身是汗。他把论文塞到我手里。90分，看来我还是不错的。  
“不行，博士。到底什么是‘重力’？”我问。  
“什么是重力？”他重复我的话，表情开始变得柔和。我猜我问对了问题。  
他面向书房的方向——“天哪”，我那时想，我和这个房间已经那么近，就差一扇门的距离。门上了锁，我有密码，可我却怎么也进不去。然后，博士走到我面前。我看着他的背影。

Can’t feel it. Can’t escape from it. That’s gravity.  
“不被感知而无法逃离，是为重力。”  
他说道。我闭上眼。  
说来也奇怪。忽然我就不再去想跳楼机了，而是宇宙爆炸恒星燃烧尘土聚合万有引力。最后，我想起那个有着漂亮瞳仁的女孩，她眼中的星光。所以说博士真是个不寻常的导师。  
——总之，在那个时候，门突然开了。  
“抱歉，我刚才走神了。”我对他说道。我以为是他开的门，尽管他看起来那么不情愿。  
“唔，做得很好。”他拍了拍我的肩膀。所以到底还是我开的门。然后我们进去把那本书找了出来。我注意到房间里乱糟糟的，比塔迪斯外面那个“书房”要乱多了，到处都蒙着灰。一切好像被凝固在多年前的某个时间里。我看见桌上有一张黑胶唱片，孤零零的一张，像是被故意留在那儿。它的封壳上写着字，不是博士的笔迹。  
“爱情故事？”  
“我不想谈论这个。”  
我没有接着问下去。因为就连我这种不那么聪明的地球人都知道，这是个悲伤的爱情故事。你多少也猜到了吧，其实真正的密码根本不是重力——心电感应解锁的弊端就是带有这种不确定的模糊性，比如后来我试着给一个空房间设密码，开始我想的是安妮特·贝宁，但后来我发现用凯特·布兰切特也能开锁，这两个人对我来说……抱歉，我又跑题了。  
后来嘛。后来有一天，我趁博士不注意偷偷摸进书房。我还是很在意那张唱片，所以拿来听了听。虽然我对音符不那么敏感，但我感觉是他当时弹的那首曲子，因为那真的很特别。唱片里有一些人声，准确地说是笑声，大概是不小心录进去的。所以那原本是一首开心的曲子。

可惜，那首曲子似乎没有名字，封壳上只写着：  
“你的旋律（Your Melody）。”

**Author's Note:**

> 当博士设下这个密码时，脑海想的是“她眼中的爱意”。


End file.
